User talk:Rod12
Help Request Hi Rod. Sorry if I answer now, after a week. I'm not sure if I understand well: you're telling me that you would like to entrust to me the administration of the Booster Gold and Blue Beatle wiki, right? And, if I want, to change it into something else? Is this wiki? http://bluebeetleandboostergold.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Beetle_and_Booster_Gold_Wiki --Cain86 (talk) 21:13, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi! Sorry if I reply late once again. It's a very busy time. Honestly, I have little time now for taking the management of a Wiki. Plus, I don't know on what other subject I could transform it. But maybe my brother and some of his friends might be interested. Give me a few days of time and I'lI give you a definitive answer.--Cain86 (talk) 23:00, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Question Howzit Rod, I hope you're well. Thank you for your kind words and the offer to take over the administration of the Hawks' Wiki, but I'm afraid I don't have the time to commit to any wiki project full time right now. Certainly I might've been interested say, four years ago but now due to some major changes in my life I cannot guarantee a consistent presence. I've already had to scale back some commitments I've made to other sites - including the Total War Wiki, where I voluntarily stepped down as admin after being criticised for my constant inactivity. The truth is while I may stop by once every few weeks and rewrite some articles here or somewhere else, that's all I can handle at present. Since 2011 I've been a lot less active and there's a reason for that. Thanks again anyway and I hope you'll find a more dedicated contributor for the position. --Duel44 (talk) 19:05, July 4, 2016 (UTC) New Jersey why are you deleting the New Jersey page, it should be created. Please answer. Thanks From User:72.69.187.111 Batman (Ben Affleck) Hi Rod. Thank you for having unlocked the page. Talk you later! --Cain86 (talk) 12:54, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Please bring back "Batman (Volume 3)" right now. Please bring back Batman (Volume 3) right now. The series is currently in its 5th issue and I want to add images from http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_(Volume_3). AdamDeanHall (talk) 20:37, September 1, 2016 (UTC) "letter f" Hi Rod. Why did you moved "The Batman" page by writing the "f" of "film" capitalized? Other pages like "Catwoman (film)" and "Suicide Squad (film)" have the "f" tiny, just like on Wikipedia. --Cain86 (talk) 07:10, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :That name was a mistake. I was distracted in that moment, when I sent the message. I'm really sorry. Thanks for everything. --Cain86 (talk) 22:41, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Delete Batman (2020 franchise) Hi Rod. Could you delete this page, please? Someone has made it for non-existent Batman films. Thank you. --Cain86 (talk) 22:31, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you so much, Rod. --Cain86 (talk) 06:18, October 11, 2016 (UTC) 97.91.108.18 Could you block this guy from the wiki, please? --Cain86 (talk) 20:32, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, Rod. Just a little change: the "Three Face" page can remain, because it's a character that really exists in the Batman Universe. --Cain86 (talk) 12:56, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks for everything, Rod. Great job, as always. --Cain86 (talk) 08:28, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Cancellation Hi Rod. I'll list some of the pages to be deleted: *Jade Robinson *Caillou Pettis *Batman (Caillou Pettis) *Batman Unveiled (film) These pages are dedicated to a fan-film, Batman Wiki should contain pages of official material. And I suggest to block this guy (Cailloupettis) for the creation of these pages. Thank you. --Cain86 (talk) 00:05, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi Id like to create a new tab shortcut for batman games, telltale series ive added 3 pages of the previosu episodes but theres no shortcuts or links, could you help? From User:Theboiwonder93 Vandals Hi Rod. I suggest to block these vandals: 169.57.0.203 172.98.67.46 104.200.151.31 Thanks, --Cain86 (talk) 22:56, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :You're welcome. Thanks to you, Rod. Talk you later --Cain86 (talk) 12:38, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Heads Up I wanted to let you know that I left a request for admin help with Doomlurker (here), just in case you can get to it first. Vgiffin (talk) 19:58, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Vgiffin (talk) 17:24, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Vandals Thank you for the correction of my page after the vandalisms. Could you block those guys? --Cain86 (talk) 11:51, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Sent email Hey Rod12, a few days ago I sent you an email. Did you get it? Would be great if you find some minutes to take a look. Thanks! Springteufel aka Julia Springteufel (talk) 13:16, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Lady Arkham Page Hey, I wanted to ask you if you could put a lock on the Lady Arkham page. Another user and I have been fighting over some information, which seems to be really out of continuity. I have looked for a source, but there have been no references and the information clearly seems to be some form of fan-fiction (using information from Thomas the Tank Engine and Formula One, neither of which are mentioned with the game). He's been reverting his edits, whilst I've been undoing them. It's also gotten to a point where he's been using other usernames to revert them (yes, I've check, the accounts that revert the edits usually are created on the day of the edit). It's maybe me who's the only one taking issue with it, but it would help if there was a solution that didn't continue the conflict. The only one I know of would be to lock the article down, which I know is only done for important articles that receive constant spam. I know it's usually just a last resort, but I don't want to be continually coming back every day/week to remove the information. Whatever the choice is, it would help if there was a way to end this argument. I am tired of returning to the page every day to see that the user has added it again and, whether you choose to act or not, I will stand by the decision, regardless of whether I agree with it or not. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 11:00, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi Rod, thanks for helping me out. Give my regards to Princess Nightmoon, who also helped with the vandalism. I probably would have never thought of her solution to the issue and it seems to have been effective. If it helps, the user also used the names Andrewhuynh99 and Tienle71 for the edits, so you might want to keep an eye on those. Kindest regards, Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 07:33, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Lady Arkham Page Editing First time I'm editing on this wiki, but the Lady Arkham page keeps getting the one specific section added back in constantly, so I felt like it had to be talked about. I just made a bit of a stealth edit, where I simply hid the section with a tag, in addition to some minor corrections elsewhere in the article, while also removing the nonsense category that went along with the text ("Honored in Formula 1"). Of course, this is not a proper fix, but it might go undetected by the vandal(s?), while effectively removing the false content from the page. Princess Nightmoon (talk) 03:51, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Featured Wiki Videos Hey Rod12. I'm Julia from Fandom's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all Fandom wikis. As we move forward we plan to have wiki videos in many communities, with Batman wiki being a candidate for videos. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. If we start producing videos we may reach out to you, other admins, and users to be involved in writing video scripts or being part of the production process. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 09:55, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Rod, it's great that we're a candidate for Wikia Videos and absolutely we should go ahead with this! - Doomlurker (talk) 11:43, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Batman (Volume 3) It's been a year since you deleted Batman (Volume 3). Could you please let me know if and when you're going to recreate that page again so that I can add images of comic covers from the 3rd volume of Batman to the page? Please let me know as soon as possible. Thank you. AdamDeanHall (talk) 20:54, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Image Reverts I've downloaded the Batman 1989 digital HD from Warner Home Video and I've been systematically updating the images on this wikia (replacing the smaller, blurry low resolution images that have black borders on them with actual 1918x1080 from the HD. Yet, user Cain86 keeps reverting them back to their old, low res files. I'm trying to spruce up the image quality on the wikia, especially in terms of older content such as the Burton-Schumacher film. I doubt he'd heed what I'd say, so if you could weigh in on it, that would be appreciated. It isn't easy going through the film frame by frame and finding every screenshot of "Batman" (1989) on this wikia and replacing them only for some person to revert them out of what I'm assuming is spite. Murali9395 (talk) 18:08, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :He or she is also reverting my image back to the old, low res one and then uploading my recent image as a whole new image file. Where is the point in that? They're making the wikia more cluttered, and now pages have duplicate images, that an admin or a content mod have to go through and delete. Murali9395 (talk) 18:15, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi Rod. I think everything has been solved (hopefully) --Cain86 (talk) 20:41, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Yup, seems that way. And fortunately, it remained within the confines of a civil discussion. Murali9395 (talk) 20:43, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Pre-Batman issues of "Detective Comics" I want to talk to you about the 26 pre-Batman issues of Detective Comics from 1937 to 1939. Can you, by any chance, create a page with all 26 issues of Detective Comics without Batman so that it will be different from the other page? The reason for this is because the first 26 issues had many different detective stories before the first appearance of Batman in issue #27. AdamDeanHall (talk) 20:59, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Unlock Lady Arkham Hi Rod, I wanted to make a few changes to the Lady Arkham page, especially with the next season for Batman: The Telltale Series on the horizon. With the vandalist gone, for now, I was wondering if it could be unlock, even if it is temporary, and make a few alterations. Please get back to me with a response, even if no actions are to occur or the page stay locked. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 09:10, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Black Mask (Arkham games) Hey Rod, I know I'm coming to you a lot when I've encountered a problem or want to request something, but I was wondering if you could perform the following action. There are two pages that exist on the Arkham games iteration of Black Mask. They are Black Mask (Arkhamverse) and Black Mask (Batman: Arkham Origins). Would it be possible to merge the two (or delete the latter) to prevent confusion? Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 09:19, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Volunteer Curators Hi Rod12, I'm contacting you as you are the most recently active admin. I just posted a forum post about Volunteer Curators here on the Batman Wiki and I'm wondering if it'd be ok with you and the rest of the admin team if I posted a community message about it (like a site-wide message, but just for this wiki). We're hoping to attract comics news fanatics to help round out our comics coverage on Fandom.com. Thanks! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:30, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, any further thoughts on this? -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:12, September 14, 2017 (UTC) ::I've just looked and see Doomlurker hasn't been around for a very long time! Given that, it seems he's not likely to comment and you can decide. What do you think? -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:55, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi Rod, I've sent Sannse a reply. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:43, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Vandalist returns Hey Rod, The vandalist has returned to spam my talk pages with stuff about beauty pageants. I encountered him on the Batman: The Telltale Series wiki and have been trying to prevent him from vandalizing it, which has lead to this fiasco. I was wondering if you could either increase the block to prevent using talk pages/leaving messages or just block his new account: User:Phamandrew166 2.0. Also, you may want to remove the image he has uploaded. From User:Mc dark knight 2013 Vandal Hi Rod, how are you? Could you block this vandal, please? 68.1.22.231 Thank you, --Cain86 (talk) 10:47, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Forum Migrations to Discussions Hey Rod12! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! I left the same message for Doomlurker last week. I'm not sure if we ever asked you guys if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for the Batman community, and migrating the Threaded Forums across as well. In case you are unaware of the feature (which you probably are, but here's here's the spiel just in case), Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions, and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions and Forums will be sunsetted as a feature, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community/admins about this, and I'm available with any questions you might have. Have a good one! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 17:39, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Another Vandal Please, this vandal must be stopped: http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jayhudso1 Thank you. --Cain86 (talk) 19:59, December 9, 2017 (UTC)